


I can't do anything for you.

by azuredeity



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non Idol AU, Overthinking, Past Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azuredeity/pseuds/azuredeity
Summary: Izumi was selfish.He had received the love that he wanted to received but he was too blind on seeing that the person who loved him was hurting.Izumi was afraid on doing the same thing for Kaoru.
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Sena Izumi, past Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo
Kudos: 13





	I can't do anything for you.

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposedly in the same universe as Releve (an izukao fic that i lost motivation to finish) Kaoru is a musical actor while Izumi is a ballet dancer. 
> 
> Izumi and Leo's relationship here in the past was based of their actual relationship in canon, where both Izumi and Leo were obsessed with receiving and giving respectively.   
> It's also inspired by the lyrics of 22/7's song "Nani mo shiteagerarenai" (which is actually the title of this fic) so if you're the type of person who listens to music while reading, please do listen to the song.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy.

_ Did he fail to understand Leo? _

Izumi couldn’t sleep, he was wide awake in his shared bed with Kaoru. The said one wasn’t even home, he was going to arrive in the late morning because of long rehearsals for his new musical. The ballet dancer was confused why he was still thinking about Leo, the both of them never really talked right after they broke up during high school. But still, memories of the past still haunted him. Izumi was afraid, afraid of doing the same things to Kaoru like he did with Leo. 

He held on tightly on one of Kaoru’s pillows, just hoping the scent of his would help him ease his mind with these dark thoughts that were in his head. It wasn’t helping, those thoughts and fears started becoming more and more worse inside his head. They just won’t leave him alone, just why won't they leave? Izumi found himself crying at his fiance’s pillow, the more that he thinks of doing the same things to him, the more that he just wants to disappear from this world. It’s hard really, to understand another person’s feelings when you’re so engraved in your own. In the past, Izumi wanted love, he searched for the right person who truly loved him. He thought Leo would be by his side forever as he continued to shower him with the love he selfishly needed but he never saw his pain, he never realized how much he was hurting.

_ “Get out, get out, get out of my head!”  _

The silver haired male yelled as he got up from the bed and threw the pillow out of anger. Izumi was breathing heavily non-stop, he honestly felt like he was about to collapse from hyperventilation, his lungs were this close to giving up on him. The tears just wont stop falling down to the ground. Izumi dropped down to his knees and started crying and crying, letting out years worth of tears and pain from the heart. A wave of apologies came out his mouth, he was saying it over and over again. Kaoru wasn’t here yet, he still had time to calm down and pretend that he was okay, or so he thought. 

It was suddenly bright, Izumi realized he was not the only person in this room. Surprised, he quickly tried to hide himself with the blanket from their bed but Kaoru already saw what just happened. The blond frowned at the sight of his fiance, he was a mess and he felt so bad since he wasn’t able to comfort him in time. Kaoru wrapped his arms around Izumi, mumbling to him that everything would be okay and that the past would never repeat itself once again.

Despite all that, Izumi was still afraid. He didn’t deserve Kaoru’s warmth. He doesn’t deserve kindness. If he was given too much love, he was afraid that he would become the selfish being that he was before and if Kaoru gets hurt, he won’t be able to help him out since he would be busy looking all over for the love that he lost but the other doesn’t think that would happen.

Kaoru knew Izumi by heart after 5 years of being together, he was fine with this. 

As long as Izumi feels loved, he will continue to give the love to him no matter if something hurts him.

They are both idiots after all. 

Both of them had something in common, the fear of not being able to do anything for the person they love.

But it was okay.

Izumi calmed down from crying, it was almost like he understood Kaoru without him saying a word.

_ They understood each other.  _

**Author's Note:**

> My twitter is @treasureknights.


End file.
